J'ai seulement essayé de te protéger
by Angelica R
Summary: [7x07] : Drabble. "Ce que Rogers ne voulait pas comprendre, c'est que Weaver connaissait la vérité, qu'il savait qui Éloïse Gardener était, et que la libérer serait la pire idée possible. Et plus que cela, il savait également que Tilly était sa fille. C'était pour cela qu'il avait dit à Rogers qu'il voulait simplement le protéger." Amitié Weaver & Rogers.


J'ai seulement essayé de te protéger.

[7x07] : Drabble. "Ce que Rogers ne voulait pas comprendre, c'est que Weaver connaissait la vérité, qu'il savait qui Éloïse Gardener était, et que la libérer serait la pire idée possible. Et plus que cela, il savait également que Tilly était sa fille. C'était pour cela qu'il avait dit à Rogers qu'il voulait simplement le protéger." Amitié Weaver & Rogers.

Rogers, enfin, _Hook_ , n'avait clairement rien vu.

Et le fait est que, oui, Gold pouvait difficilement le blâmer, puisqu'il l'avait fait également, et qu'il avait été autrefois aussi aveugle que le pirate pouvait l'être encore.

Sans Alice, il penserait toujours n'être que l'officier Weaver, et pas Rumplestiltskin, le Ténébreux.

Et oui, tout oublier avait été bien et de facile pour lui. Mais heureusement, grâce à ce qu'il avait dit à Alice dans la Forêt Enchanté, avant que la malédiction ne les frappe, il se souvenait, et il pouvait la remercier pour ça.

Mais aussi être désespéré à ce sujet.

Parce que les choses allaient _mal_ , terriblement mal à Hypérion Heights.

Il y avait une malédiction, et il ne pouvait rien faire contre ça.

Il était _piégé_ ici, dans cette ville, et tout comme Regina l'avait dit, ils ne pouvaient pas contacter Storybrooke.

Ils étaient tout coincés ici.

Et ensuite, ici, il y avait Rogers.

Qui ne se souvenait pas, et Gold en était presque heureux pour lui, parce qu'au moins, il ne souffrirait pas à cause de la vérité, parce que tout comme lui, Alice ne se souvenait pas (pas toujours, en tout cas), et le fait est que oui, ne se souvenir de rien était manifestement une bonne chose.

Cependant, peu de temps auparavant, Rogers avait fait quelque chose de stupide.

Il avait libéré Éloïse Gardener.

Gothel.

Sans doute la pire personne de la ville, pire que Tremaine, de toute évidence, enfin, peut-être pas pire que lui, mais elle était aussi terrible que lui-même avait pu l'être, avant, quand il était encore un méchant.

Et Weaver avait tenté autant que possible de le stopper dans sa quête folle, bordel, il avait même utilisé et manipulé Tilly pour cela (une chose qu'il regrettait profondément désormais, mais c'était le seul choix qu'il avait alors), et Rogers...

Rogers avait été furieux.

Sauf qu'il ne savait pas tout.

Ce que Rogers ne voulait pas comprendre, c'est que Weaver connaissait la vérité, qu'il savait qui Éloïse Gardener était, et que la libérer serait la pire idée possible. Et plus que cela, il savait également que Tilly était sa fille. C'était pour cela qu'il avait dit à Rogers qu'il voulait simplement le protéger.

Et c'était la vérité.

Aussi absurde et surprenant que cela pouvait sembler être, oui, c'était le cas. Il voulait protéger _Captain Hook_ de quelqu'un. Peut-être que ce n'était pas juste pour lui, qu'il faisait également cela contre Gothel, et pour Alice, mais le fait est... qu'il en avait quelque chose à faire de lui.

Il ne s'agissait pas de la version originale, et il venait d'un autre monde, c'est vrai, mais dans cette nouvelle Forêt Enchantée, ils étaient devenus amis, et c'était également le cas à Hypérion Heights.

Et maintenant qu'il se souvenait, Gold ne savait pas s'il devait terriblement ironique, affreux, ou juste amusant que la malédiction ait décidé de le faire travailler avec son ancien pire ennemi.

Ce qui ne changeait en rien le fait que, alors qu'il avait essayé d'empêcher Gothel d'être libérée, il était seulement en train d'essayer de le protéger, lui, ce pirate avec qui il avait fini par devenir ami après des siècles de haine.

Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'est que l'officier n'allait pas agir comme un idiot et qu'il ne rejetterait pas Tilly pour ce qu'elle avait fait.


End file.
